A plasma display device in the related art using a plasma display (hereinafter, abbreviated as PDP) is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-10-117081. A driving circuit to drive the PDP and a power supply circuit to supply various voltages to the circuit and the like are attached to the back surface of the PDP. A conductor that covers the PDP entirely, a conductor that covers the driving circuit, and a conductor that covers the power supply circuit are provided separately to shield the PDP electromagnetically.
The PDP, the driving circuit, and the power supply circuit are shielded separately by the shield structure as described above. It is thus possible to prevent unwanted radiant noises generated from the PDP from reaching the driving circuit to be superimposed on a signal of the driving circuit. Noises of a display screen can be therefore reduced.
When the PDP, the driving circuit, and the power supply circuit are shielded separately as described above, however, the shield structure becomes complicated. Hence, the number of parts of shield components is increased and so is the number of manufacturing steps to attach the shield components. The cost of the plasma display device is thus increased.
In addition, a tuner-integrated plasma display device, in which a tuner circuit to receive a broadcast signal together with the driving circuit is provided inside, has been developed in recent years. In this case, an unwanted current leaking from the driving circuit or the like flows into the conductor covering the PDP and induces unwanted radiation. This makes it easier for unwanted radiant noises to be superimposed on a signal of an analog circuit handling an analog signal, in particular, the tuner circuit. As a result, noises occurring in a display image or peripheral equipment are adversely affected.